Unique Flame
by SkyYuki101
Summary: Tsuna vows to get stronger when Iemitsu takes his brother Hiroto to Italy to be trained to be the tenth of Vongola. An Nana may not be as obvious as she seems. Smart/Assassin Tsuna! Assassin Nana! Romance probably in future chapters. Please be nice this is my first post. DISCONTINUED SORRY. If you want to read something similar read The Unique flame then
1. Chapter 1

Yuki: Hi peoples this is my first story ever I honestly hope you enjoy it. Sky-nee will you do the honors.

Sky:-sigh- We don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Namimori Japan October 13 1994 12:02am

"Waah waah" was the sound of a pair of twins crying. "Congratulations Nana-san Iemitsu-san you have two beautiful baby boys", said doctor Mitsumori. "This one is the eldest by ten minutes", said Mitsumori handing a blonde hair light blue eyed baby to the beaming father. "Thank you doctor", said Iemitsu. "Here's the youngest", she said as she handed a baby with dark brown hair with black streaks dark brown almost black to the tired mother. "Thank you Mitsumori-san", said Nana. "What should we name them", questions Nana. "How 'bout the oldest be named Hiroto", said Iemitsu. "Yes and the youngest can be named Tsunayoshi", Nana replied happily.

3 years later:

"Nana I'm home," said an excited Iemitsu "and I've brought my boss Nono too." "Welcome home honey and Nono-san", said Nana. "No need for horrifics just call me Nono", said Nono. "Okay Nono", said Nana.

"Where are the boys at?", questions Iemitsu. "O well Hir-kun is in the living room I'll get him",replied Nana. "Okay Nana", said Iemitsu.

"Papa", screams a blonde hair and blue eyed boy running towards Iemitsu. " Hiroto ,wow you've gotten big",says Iemitsu picking him up with Nana behind him. "This is my boss Nono", said Iemitsu gesturing to Nono. "But you may call me Nonno", said Nono. "Where's Tsuna at?" questions Iemitsu to Nana. "In the backyard playing", said Nana.

"Then lets go to him", suggested Nono. "Yeah that's a great idea" said Nana. "This way Nono", said Nana. "There he is", said Nana pointing towards a boy with dark brown hair with black streaks and dark brown eyes.

"Tsu-kun", said Nana signaling for him to come. "Yes Mama who's that?", said Tsuna while pointing at Iemitsu. "Tsuna this is your Papa",said Nana. "O who's that", said Tsuna pointing towards Nono. "My name is Nono but you may call me Nonno", said Nono.

"That means Grandpa in Italian", Tsuna confidently. "You are very smart", replied Nono. "Thank you Nonno", said Tsuna. "How did you know that", asked Iemitsu. "Papa Tsu read books", said Hiroto.

"Why don't you two go play", suggested Iemitsu. "Okay", they replied. "Nana how long has Tsuna been reading", asked Nono curiously. "Well he started in May so about a month", said Nana cheerfully. "Wow how many books has he read?", asked Iemitsu. "Well he's read about most of the books in the living room", she answered. "Wow", said Nono and Iemitsu.

"Waaaah." "Who was that", asked a concerned Father. "I don't know why don't you two go check on them while I start dinner?", she asked. "Okay we will Nana", said Nono. "Come on Iemitsu", said Nono walking off to the porch.

"Iemitsu look!", said Nono when they got near the kids. "Hiroto activated his dying will flames", said Iemitsu while looking at a scared Hiroto who was crying in front of a tabby cat which Tsuna was petting. "Hiroto are you okay?", questions Iemitsu as he pick him up. "Papa the-hic-cat tried-hic-to get me!", cries Hiroto. "He couldn't have done that", chuckles Iemitsu.

"Dinner time", yells Nana. "Time to go in now why don't you two go in first?", asked Nono. "Okay Nonno", said the twins. "Iemitsu we are going to have to seal his flames", said Nono when the twins were inside. "OK but does that mean he's an heir now", he asked. "Yes that means he is an heir", Nono said. "What about Tsuna", asked Iemitsu. "No I don't sense flames in him so no", Nono said. "Thats good at least", he replied. "So are we going to take him with us", asked Iemitsu. "I'm afraid so', states Nono sadly. "Well I'll tell Nana tonight", said Iemitsu.

Sky: I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of Unique Flames.

Yuki: Come back soon ~nyan~


	2. Chapter 2

Sky: I would like to thank thelirdofgames for pointing out some mistakes that happened they didn't send Hiroto in with his flames still activated they sealed them just like they had with Tsuna but Tsuna didn't see it due to him petting the cat.

Yuki: OH and thanks for your help on the nicknames we appreciate your help.

Sky: I was surprised to see that the story got so many follows after only a couple hours.

Yuki: Yay I told you that the story wasn't a bad thing.

Sky: I guess you're right now it's disclaimer time.

Yuki: Sadly we do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Sky: On with the story.

-Nana POV-That night after dinner-

"Nana-chan my beautiful wife may I have a minute with you to speak in the dining room", asked Iemitsu.

'Hmmm I wonder what Iemitsu wants to speak about at this time of night', questions Nana in her head. "Ara of course Iemitsu", she states cheerfully. "Nana-chan I want to take Hiroto to Italy with me tomorrow", states Iemitsu. 'What did you say you bastard', questions Nana in her head. "What do you mean by that Iemitsu", asked Nana calmly while trying not to yell at him. "I mean I want Hiro-kun to come to Italy to live with me" stated Iemitsu obvious to her reaction. As Nana was about to yell she thought 'Wait then that means they want to train him to be the tenth then that means I will have to train Tsuna'. "Fine" she states coldly. "Thank you Nana" he says still obvious to her reactions. Iemitsu stands up,"I'll let Hiroto know and get his bag packed", he said while leaving.

-Next day- third person POV-

"Thank you for your hospitality Nana-san", said Timoteo kindly. "Your welcome come to visit again soon Timoteo-san", said Nana cheerfully. "Bye my sweet Nana-chan and little Tsu-fish", said Iemitsu in tears while giving them a a hug. "Goodbye Iemitsu~", said Nana in fake cheerfulness."Bye bye Mama", said Hiroto hugging his mom. "Bye Tsu-kun", said Hiroto in tears. "Goodbye Hiroto-nii, Papa, Nonno", said Tsuna while smiling. " Goodbye Tsunayoshi, be a good boy for your Mama", said Timoteo kindly"The car is here", said Iemitsu.

Sky: I hope that you enjoy this chapter sorry it is so short.

Yuki: Yay~! Second chapter down next chapter will hopefully be longer it will be more of a through the years chapter for Tsuna and Nana like her training him.

Sky: Don't worry it will still be when he is 14 so more towards the anime because we have not read the Manga.

Yuki: We do hope you enjoy it and constructive criticism is appreciated and we love reviews and suggestions for stories.

Sky: Oh thanks to all the folks who are following the story.

Yuki: You have made us so happy.

Both: See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THE STORY. /crying in emo corner/

Sky: It was due to our laziness and Yuki just remembering about the story and it not going as planned.

Yuki: I also have to review the episodes of the show cuz I watched it last year and it's been awhile since I've seen anything anime related to Katekyo Hitman Reborn besides fanfiction./out of emo corner/

Sky: Also thank you guest for pointing out our mistake for Tsuna is a boy and the youngest son of Nana and Iemitsu.

Yuki: Thanks again for pointing out that mistake

Sky: We still don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Yuki: Sadly

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷IGNORE ME I'M A LINE BREAK÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

-11 years later-

Third person POV

Time: 7:30 pm

Location: Italy Vongola HQ

"Reborn you have a new mission to train Hiroto to be the Decimo", said Timoteo.

"Ok I accept but where am I going to take him to train", states Reborn.

"Take him to Namimori Japan to train him also while you're there make sure his Mother and brother stay safe",says Timoteo kindly.

"Your flight leaves at nine o'clock tonight so get Hiroto packed",he said.

"Of course boss", said Reborn smirking.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷IGNORE ME I'M A LINE BREAK÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

#BAM-BANG#

"HIEEEE", shrieked a blonde hair and light blue eyed teen height of 5'6 dodging a bullet. "Reborn! what are you doing this for", the blonde hair teen yells. "I'm torture- I mean tutoring you to pack like a boss", replied Reborn. "Besides Hiroto-baka I thought you wanted to visit your mama and little brother", said Reborn smirking.

"Wait you mean that we have to go see you my family and don't call me Hiroto-baka", said Hiroto. You're a hundred years too early to be bossing me around", said Reborn while he kick him in the face." finish packing if you don't want to be late for our flight", Reborn said walking out of the room.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷IGNORE ME I'M A LINE BREAK÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

Time: 2:30 am

Location: Namimori Japan

#Ring-Ring-Rin-#

"~Yawning~ Moshi Moshi", mumbled a boy with brown and black hair in black pajama pants and a white muscle shirt tiredly."WHAT! what do you mean that tenth of VONGOLA is coming to NAMIMORI", said the brown and black hair teen. "No I will not be calm", said the teen. "What no you can't send him!", he said blushing. "Fine I'll be calm as long as you don't sit in that crazy person here", said the boy angrily. "Fine goodbye thanks for the heads up", said the teen and you know the phone.

"Hey Tsuna-kun what's the matter", questioned Nana coming down the stairs. "Nothing Mama", said and now identified Tsuna. "You can't lie to me Tsu-kun", his mother said worriedly. "Fine mama Vongola's tenth is coming".

"Ah so that's what got you wait... That could be a problem."

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷IGNORE ME I'M A LINE BREAK÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

Yuki: Yes the bunny came back to me /anime tears/ \\(T^T)/

Sky: Aren't we mean to you by not telling you who called Tsuna.

Yuki: Please review!＼(^o^)／

Sky: Also we would love to hear some ideas for the next chapter.

Sky-Yuki: Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Sky: Hey we hope you like the new chapter.

Yuki: Well so tell you something after this chapter.

Sky: This chapter will be 2 different POV just wanted to let you fanfictioners know.

Yuki: Still don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn sadly.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷IGNORE ME I'M A LINE BREAK÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

Nana POV

Time: 5:50 am

Location: Sawada residence Namimori Japan

"Tsu-kun I'm gonna to check the mail," I yelled cheerfully.

"Ok Oka-san," yelled Tsuna from up stairs.

"~Hmmmmmm Bills, Bills, Junk Mail- huh what's this," I murmured while looking at a letter with an international stamp on it.

Dear Mama,

Hey it's me Hiroto. Guess what I'm coming home for a few months. Isn't that great? I'll be there in a few days with my tutor.

Love,

Hiroto

'Well it seems that everything is going as planned,' I thought. 'It's a good thing Tsuna finished his training already'.

"Tsuna-kun would you come here please," I yelled while going inside.

"What is it Okaasan," said Tsuna hurriedly while coming out of kitchen.

"It seems that your brother and his tutor will be staying with us," I said while handing him the letter to read.

"It looks like were gonna meet the world's number one hitman", he said after reading.

~KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK~

"It seems that they're here already," I stated.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷IGNORE ME I'M A LINE BREAK÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

Tsuna POV

Time: 5:30 am

Location: Sawada residence Namimori Japan

#BEEP-BEEP-BEE-#

'I guess it's time to get up,' I thought while getting up. 'Did I get my homework done' I thought while looking for my uniform. While looking at the clock, "It's only 5:35 I have enough time for a shower."

Time skip 5:50

"Tsu-kun I'm gonna to check the mail," Oka-san yelled cheerfully.

"Ok Oka-san," I yelled from my room.

'Maybe I should start breakfast,' I thought while going down stairs to the kitchen. I started to pull out ingredients. 'It looks like we can have miso soup, rice, and a fruit salad,' I thought happily. "I have a feeling that my life is going to get crazy from today on out," I said out loud while setting up the coffee maker to make espresso.

"Tsuna-kun would you come here please," Oka-san yelled while coming through the front door.

"What is it Oka-san," I said worriedly while coming out of kitchen.

"It seems that your brother and his tutor will be staying with us," she said while handing me the letter to read.

"It looks like were gonna meet the world's number one hitman", I said after reading. 'It looks like I was right,' I thought.

~KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK~

"It seems that they're here already," Okaasan said.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷IGNORE ME I'M A LINE BREAK÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

Sky: Sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger

Yuki: The important thing we had to tell you is that we have two polls up to see who Hiroto should have a crush on an-

Sky: Also who Tsuna should eventually be with.

Yuki: Next time we will have a guest due the disclaimer

Sky: If you pm us with an idea we might make you a one shot of your fav pairing

Yuki: Please don't forget to review or check out the polls and vote

Sky-Yuki: See you next time


	5. Chapter 5

Sky: We're back -dodging rotten tomatoes-

Yuki: We've had some people ask about our updating days -dodging pitch forks-

Sky: We have decided that are updating days will be questionable

Yuki: Because we have started high school anyway here's our guest Reborn

Reborn: Dame-Yuki and Sky don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Yuki: I'M NOT DAME

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷IGNORE ME I'M A LINE BREAK÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

POV Third Person

Time: 5:20 am

Location: Namimori fanciest Hotel

"HIEEEEEE Reborn what was that for", yells a frantic soaked Hiroto.

"You have to pay attention to your surroundings Hiroto-baka", states Reborn with Leon bucket.

"I'm not a BAKA so stop calling me that Reborn", yelled Hiroto.

-BANG-

"Your a hundred years too early to be ordering me around", says Reborn with a Leon gun pointed at Hiroto.

"HIEEEEEE I'm sorry Reborn don't hurt me", said Hiroto while shaking.

"Hn that's what I thought", stated Reborn.

"So Reborn why did you wake me up", asked Hiroto warily. He was thinking about all the horrible things that Reborn might do to him.

"Just thought you'd like to see your brother before he went to school", stated Reborn innocently.

"O-oh thanks Reborn…," I look at the clock," IT'S 5:25 I ONLY HAVE 25 MINUTES TO GET THEIR!"

"You should have been up sooner then", says Reborn while petting a smirking Leon while watching Hiroto run around to get ready in a hurry.

-Time skip: 20 minutes later-

-Location: Namimori street-

"Well Reborn I think that we'll make it in time to see Tsuna-chan", said Hiroto happily.

"It seems that we will be there in time", said Reborn while sitting on Hiroto's head.

-(Yuki: Come on Sky-nee you gotta let me press the jinx button they literally like asked for it. Sky: No they have to get their in time. Yuki: Please let me push it./pouting/ Sky: No next time now back to the story)-

Hiroto shivers, "I have a feeling that we got saved from someone who wanted to do terrible things to us."

"Me too", said Reborn warily with his hand on Leon.

"We're here", said Hiroto happily while walking through the gate.

~KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK~

~Creaks~

"Hello"

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷IGNORE ME I'M A LINE BREAK÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

Sky: Cliffhanger

Yuki: Aren't we evil da -smiling like a certain Russian-

Hiroto: What does that jinx button do

Sky and Yuki: You'll find out soon -evil laugh-

Hiroto- shivers

Tsuna: Review please and pm Sky-Yuki-nee if you have a one shot request


	6. sorry

Hey guys it's Sky-Yuki here I have some sad news. I will be discontinuing the story until further notice because it is not going the way I wanted to. I have to rewrite it and hopefully I'll have it the way I want it it will be under a new title **The Unique Flame**. I shall leave the old one up for people who like to read it.


	7. Author note

**This story is now under a new name The Unique Flame.**

 **I hope you enjoy the updated version of this story.**

 **Do not panic tough I will leave the this version of it up for those who enjoyed it.**

 **See you soon my lovely followers.**

 **-Sky-Yuki**


End file.
